The present invention relates to an anti-glare and anti-gawk shield system of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,041, and which is commonly used on precast concrete median barriers for dividing opposing traffic lanes of a highway. In such a shield system, it is desirable for the vertical blades to be capable of receiving multiple lateral impacts from motor vehicles and then return to vertical upright positions. It is also desirable for the blades to be quickly replaceable in order to minimize the time required by a highway service person for replacing a damaged blade. In addition, it is desirable for the shield system to be easily and quickly installed on the top surface of a continuous series of concrete barrier sections and for each vertical blade to be able to withstand substantial wind forces and to be angularly positionable depending on the location of the shield system and the spacing between the opposing highway lanes. It is further desirable for the shield system to be capable of being placed in compact containers both for shipping to a site and for storage after removal of the system from temporary highway barriers.